


Sick Day

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Sick!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tugs Naruto closer, shifting a bit on his small bed. “Will you just stay for a while? I’m cold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Shherie because she is the best.

“You can’t go to class, Sasuke. You look like the walking dead for fucks sake,” Naruto says, voice stern as he stares Sasuke down. The other is currently trying to get himself up and out of bed, but it isn’t working out in his favor. The few times he’s tried, the movement has his coughing and nauseous.

“I can’t miss class,” Sasuke mutters, teeth clenched. Naruto can tell he’s trying hard not to throw up. If he moves anymore, than he probably will and Naruto doesn’t want to have to clean that up. 

“Sasuke, you’re a genius, I think you can miss one class.”

When Sasuke’s eyes meet Naruto’s, Sasuke is pretty much pleading for Naruto to let him go. Naruto isn’t going to fall for it though. He crosses his arms over his chest, holding his ground. It’s hard for Naruto to keep is resolve when Sasuke uses such a look on him. There have only been a few occasions Sasuke’s pulled that look out and Naruto normally falls for it, but not this time. This time Sasuke needed to stay home.

“You won’t get better if you don’t stay in,” Naruto explains. He moves then, placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and guiding him back down. Naruto can feel the heat radiating from Sasuke’s body. The shivers that run down Sasuke’s spin have Naruto pulling the covers up to his chin as he sits on the side of the bed. 

“I have to email my professors,” Sasuke sighs. Naruto nods, pressing a kiss to his forehead and grabbing for Sasuke’s laptop. He logs himself in and emails the professors for Sasuke. 

“Done,” Naruto smiles, putting the laptop aside. Only seconds later, Sasuke’s phone goes off, showing an email from one of his professors telling him to get better and that they can meet at a further date to talk about the material he missed. “See, they don’t mind.”

Sasuke grunts, a cough soon following. Naruto frowns, shuffling around the room to find another blanket to place over Sasuke. “I think I’ll go and get you some soup.” Naruto is pretty sure that’s the thing to do. The last time he was sick, Sasuke got him some soup and it had really helped. 

“Wait,” Sasuke mutters, hand reaching out to catch Naruto’s wrist. Blond eyebrows furrow down at his boyfriend, questioning him. 

“I was going to get chicken noodle, but I can get you something else.”

“That’s not it.” Sasuke tugs Naruto closer, shifting a bit in his small bed. “Will you just stay for a while? I’m cold.”

Naruto’s smile is soft as he nods, tugging the cover back so he can scoot into bed with Sasuke. Once under the covers, Sasuke is lying on his chest, arms circling his waist. He lets out a pleased sigh and Naruto presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re going to have to help me catch up on my work, ya know,” Naruto explains. Sasuke manages to curl up even loser to Naruto, head tucked under his chin. 

“I do that anyway.”

Naruto chuckles, wrapping his arms securely around Sasuke’s waist. He’ll just have to email his professors later and explain why he wasn’t in class today. Sasuke was much more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
